


Toxic

by Soha_Friend



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Lin Kuei, M/M, Y does no one ship them doeeee?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soha_Friend/pseuds/Soha_Friend
Summary: The floor creaked in the corner of the room, making Cyrax turn around sharply. A figure grew from the embrace of the shadows. Predatory, it neared, rough features blurring with the night. Slow and furtive. Only two maleficent eyes seen through the veil of shadows. The figure’s smile was ice cold, mocking. Its form terrifying. Its presence bone chilling…





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this sooooo longgg agoo (I don't even remember) Lol. Now it's finally here.  
> Also this is the playlist I have been listening to while writing - https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLUbg3ICDjSfe0T9JL81PPtTCNoi0XhU6g
> 
> Intro and outro quotes - "Sarcasm" by Get Scared

**_And it is from this world of darkness_ **

**_Which come the evil, destructive forces of men's nature..._ **

 

The door creaked. One dim ray of light pierced through the pitch black of the room like a knife. It was not simply dark… The room carried an obscure feeling of dread, like light was never to exist before, never to touch the cold stone of the walls. The only window was sealed with snippets of what was supposed to be a curtain, also being the only thing visible in the blackness.

 

The door was hurriedly shut, as if not to disturb the sacrosanct atmosphere of fear, eliminating the last source of light. What was before him was not a room. Shapeless. Colorless. Lifeless.

 

Eyes adjusted… but never enough.

 

Footsteps seemed too loud over the sound of that emptiness. It was a bedroom. But somehow rest seemed an unbearable challenge. Cyrax walked to one of the two rough bamboo mats on the floor, noticing that the second one was empty.

 

The floor creaked in the corner of the room, making Cyrax turn around sharply. A figure grew from the embrace of the shadows. Predatory, it neared, rough features blurring with the night. Slow and furtive. Only two maleficent eyes seen through the veil of shadows. The figure’s smile was ice cold, mocking. Its form terrifying. Its presence bone chilling…

 

But he was used to it.

 

The one he wanted to avoid the most, now stood in front of him. Sektor. The only heir to the Grandmaster’s thrown. The person who all the recruits hated and feared from the core of their rotten hearts. The person who could turn anybody’s life into hell, and walk off untouched. The person Cyrax shared a room… and existence with.

 

“Late,” Sektor’s voice was filled with disdain and mockery.

 

One look at Sektor could make a simple person want to curl up and die silently. A young body with steel sharp muscles carved by years of ferocious training. Long, black hair pulled up in a high ponytail, revealing a scarred face with furious features, broken ears and hollow black eyes.

 

Cyrax stepped back, away from the accusation and the person who hid in the dark, “A mere training delay.”

 

“Is it now?” he gestured at the document in Cyrax’s hands, which he quickly proceeded to hide behind his back, “Show me.” His voice was low and dominant, his eyes twitched with anger.

 

The figure was coming dangerously close, making Cyrax back down until he hit the wall. He still held his hands behind himself, having no intent on showing anything to the man in front him. The Grandmaster’s son neared slowly, creeping forward with long, gradual strides. Like a lion towards its prey. He walked until he was close enough to tower before the other warrior, and give him a dangerous look of warning,

 

“One last time – show me the paper and I will consider letting you go with only one broken arm,” every word was marked with a pause and growth in volume.

 

The answer was stubborn silence. Cyrax was not scared. He knew the other man better than he knew himself. Aware of his violent nature, sadistic tendencies and maniacal behavior. Sektor was dangerous. But the content of the letter in his hands, was much more terrifying. 

 

 He stood there, until he was painfully grasped by a powerful hand that forcefully took the paper. Suddenly, everything went quiet. The grandmaster’s son looked through the sheet in absolute silence…  The moment lasted forever. The anticipation. The tension that was present in the air. He waited…

 

A powerful hit threw him off his feet, making him hit the sharp, stone, floor. He felt the metallic taste of warm blood in his mouth. Sektor grabbed him by the collar, holding him up the floor, making them the same height. The shirt held its chocking grip, suffocating.

 

**_If this is love, I don't wanna be loved._ **

 

 

Their faces only inches from each other, he could have easily smashed their heads together breaking the other’s skull, or at least make him loosen his hold. But instead, he looked into the abyss of those black, bloodthirsty eyes, not doing anything. Even though the air would eventually finish. Even though he was just as, if not more powerful. He never fought back. But today, would be very different…

 

“How dare you touch what belongs to the Grandmaster!”

 

He dared.

 

The Lin Kuei warrior grabbed his clanmate by the hands and pulled himself up. He kicked the other in the chest, making him step back in surprise. Cyrax landed on his feet, gasping for air, trying to regain his breath.

 

Sektor stood startled.

 

“Have you even read what’s in there?” Cyrax exclaimed after a moment, half screaming. Even more fear filled his voice when a thought crossed his mind, “Do you not care?!”

 

After that Cyrax broke into uncontrollable, hysterical screaming. His hands were shaking as he articulated wildly, brown eyes grew dark. He was stopped by powerful, sobering slap. His cheek colored bright red, stinging with pain. Cyrax looked up, with half the craziness gone from his expression, but it was still apparent the man would not stop at anything. 

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Sektor said all way too calmly. He was still, all the anger somehow gone from his features, “If the Grandmaster says so, we must obey- ” 

 

“Even if it means giving up our humanity and becoming mindless killing robots!” Cyrax cut him off, “That is what he wants!”

 

But an answer did not come. It was silent, but suddenly even the silence seemed deafeningly loud. Even the darkness blinding.

 

Their relationship was something indefinite. Too intimate to be called a friendship, but too rough and one-sided to be called love. Aimed so much more at sex than feelings. It was very physical, destructive and painful, but neither had the courage to give it up…

 

Sektor moved closer, breaking the silence. His eyes softened uncharacteristically.

 

“It will make us stronger, Cyrax. Give us power unknown to the mankind.” His voice lit up with enthusiasm, “I will rule the Lin Kuei and you-”

 

“You won’t,” Cyrax looked down with sadness, “He will control you, just like any of us. He does not care! How can you not understand?”

 

“The Cyber-Initiative will make it different. Who even cares what that old man thinks?” he was half smiling, “We will be too strong to control.”

 

“Not if he takes our free will.”

 

Sektor’s face darkened, all the excitement drained from his features at those words. He put his hands onto the wall, effectively trapping the other man between them.

 

“Trust me,” it was an order, said in a low, husky voice.

 

“How can I trust a person who willingly gives up his humanity to become a machine?”

 

It was scary to think about giving up everything for nothing.

 

The Grandmaster’s son came even closer leaving almost no space between them.

“I won’t miss anything about being human.”

 

Those words were too powerful to process. To know that everything and anything was for nothing, was too much for him.

 

Cyrax looked up at his roommate. Their eyes met midway between them. Sektor’s heated gaze burned through the warrior. The stare was destructive, like fire lighted by kerosene. Seconds of deadly stillness seemed like forever. With only the slight wind, and the sound of their breaths hearable in the room.

 

He leaned in.

 

Their lips touched in one lustful move. It was dry and cold, like kissing a blade. Sektor tasted of blood and petrol, as though he was already nonhuman. His lips were rough and hard to the touch. Cyrax felt being pushed back, the cold wall touching the back of his head. He gasped into the kiss. Sektor pushed his tongue into the his mouth, making the younger man moan. It was crazing, making both go wild, but he still had enough sense to stop himself in time.

****

Cyrax pushed the other man away.

 

“Nothing?

 

“Not even this.”

 

**_If this is love, I don't wanna be hanging by the neck…_ **

**_Before an audience of death._ **


End file.
